In the event of a front end collision for a vehicle, it is possible for the drive to have forward motion such that the driver's knees will contact the dash within the vehicle's occupant area. This impact can cause damage to the driver's knees and is one of the most prominent injuries incurred by drivers of vehicles such as commercial trucks or fire trucks.
The present invention relates to improvements over the state of the art relating to safety mechanisms for protecting the knees of the driver in these types of situations.